The Forelithe Fever
by J.C. Rocket
Summary: I'd say that this is the best story I've written yet. It concerns young Pippin being babysat by 15-year-old Merry and their Grandmother; all is fine until Pippin comes down with a strange fever...


Title: The Forelithe Fever  
Author: J.C. Rocket  
Rating: E.P. for Even Pippin Is Allowed to Read This (technically "G"); but the rating will go up with Pip's fever… oops, I'm giving away the plot again. Dam- er… dang it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. This is actually based on a current event at my household, in which case I'm in Merry's shoes and my brother is Pippin… except for the fact that our parents are on a cruise instead of preparing for a celebration.  
Other: My random rant of the day is Slash Fiction Writers. They annoy me; especially the ones involving Legolas, Aragorn, and a bottle of whipped cream. First of all they didn't have whipped cream in Arnor; secondly… oh wait. I don't want to get too deeply involved in this. Bottom line: I hate slash. Now on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
"The Forelithe Fever"  
  
Chapter One~ Concerning Boredom, Tea, and Gramma  
  
  
"I'm so bored, Merry. When is Gramma Gilda comin' over?" asked Pippin. I moved my head between my fists to look at him.  
"I dunno, Pip; but it sure seems like a long time," I answered. I stared back out of the small, round window with my nose pressed up against it.  
It was a hot afternoon in the Smials that day; so hot, in fact, that Pippin and I couldn't even get out of the hobbit-hole to do our daily mischief business outside, and inside we weren't allowed to break anything. Pearl, Nel, and Vinca had gone out with Uncle Paddy and Aunt Teeny, and my Mum and Pa; they were going to one of the Big People's cities to get supplies for the upcoming Lithe celebrations. I was stuck watching little, seven-year-old Pippin alone until Gramma Gilda came over. Our families were going to be gone for a few days; which meant that Pippin wouldn't have anyone to tease or taunt except for me. And these… these were the times that got frustrating.   
"I'm so bored. Can't we go outside?" he asked.  
"No, Pippin. It's too hot to go outside."  
"Well can't we play a game, then?"  
"I suppose," I sighed. "What do you want to play?"  
"Hmm… I wanna play chase!" Pippin shouted in delight. He tagged me and said, "You're it!" He then ran down the corridor gasping and laughing. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around. "Aren't you going to play with me?"  
"Pippin, I'm too old for that game," I said. "Besides, you're not to run around inside the house. You could break something."  
"But… you used to like to play chase, Merry. Remember?" he said walking back to the window. "Oh wait, I forgot. That was before you started liking girls." He stuck his tongue out at me. I became infuriated.  
"Pippin! You're not supposed to know about that!" I shouted in reference to the kiss I gave to a nice lass named Estella at the Yule party. Pippin was supposed to be asleep, but I suppose he watched from around the corner when I met up with her underneath the mistletoe.   
"Well I DO know about it and I'm gonna tell your Mummy when she gets back!"  
"Why you little…" I began. I started running after him as he dashed through the halls.  
"See? I… told… you… You're it!" he yelled between breaths and jogs. When he finally reached the end of the hallway, he stopped and giggled; trying to avoid me as best he could, he hid in the corner. I tackled him and got a few laughs out of it.   
"Yes, I was it… but now it's your turn!" I said. I got up and ran down the hall again, watching my back as Pippin's feet plodded along behind me. I made sure that I was going slowly enough for him to catch me.   
I had forgotten to look ahead again and almost ran into the open doorway where our grandmother was standing. I immediately halted and apologized.  
"Hullo, Gramma! When did you arrive?"  
"Just now, dear," she said.  
"Well, don't just stand there. Come in!" I said. I took the bags that were outside the doorway and set them inside making sure I closed the door. When I turned around again, Pippin was already giving Gramma one of his famous bear hugs.  
"Peregrin, look at you! You've gotten so big since I saw you last," Gramma said to him.  
"Yup. I was only three years old when I saw you last. And I was sick then, remember? But I feel a lot better now. I bet I can go play outside now, huh? Merry says I can't; but what does he know? He's just a meanie-head," Pippin said.  
"Hey watch it, Pip. I just played tag with you," I commented.  
"Yeah but I wanted to go outside. Can I Gramma? Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease?" he pleaded.   
"… No Peregrin. You can't go outside just yet. It's really hot outside and I wouldn't want you catching the Fever," she said.  
"Then when can I go outside?"  
"Soon."  
There was a long pause before Pippin said, "Gramma do ya wanna play something with me?" She smiled. I wanted to smack his ignorance.  
"Pippin! She just came in. Let her get settled before you annoy her with games," I said. "Gramma, would you like some water or something? Perhaps a snack?"  
"Tea will be fine, thank you," she said.  
"Tea?" I gulped. Tea was the only thing I didn't know how to make. Pa always said that tea was for girls so I shouldn't learn to make it. "Um… okay, tea…" I rushed into the third kitchen where I was out of sight from everyone. I quickly grabbed a kettle and filled it up with water, and set it on the hook over the fire.  
'Now, what am I supposed to do next?' I thought. 'Umm, herbs? Or maybe the… Oh, I don't know! I should have asked Mum before she left anyway. Now what will I do if I spill the water? What happens if I get burned? What happens if I accidentally burn down the house? Oh no! Then everyone will hate me just because I can't make-'  
"Tea? Do you need help with the tea, Meriadoc?" Gramma peeked out from behind the door.  
"Uh…"  
"Here, let me help you." I blushed and stepped aside suddenly finding an interest in the floor. I watched Gramma move to prepare the herbs and pour the water in the cup when the kettle whistled. I made sure I remembered how the recipe went so that I would know for next time.  
"Thanks, Gramma. Oh, and by the way… How did you keep Pippin occupied?" I asked.  
Gramma just smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow. That was the longest I ever sat down to type one of my fics. I don't know what motivation came over me, but you can be sure that I will finish this story for sure. As of now, I'm a bit hungry. I'm going to go have Dinner and then Supper. Oh, and… thanks for beta-reading this, Cel. I know I didn't type up that Senshippy story yet, but I'm really more interested in this one. It's more hobbity :p   
  
Your insane author,  
~J.C. Rocket 


End file.
